


The Time(s) Tokiya Was In Trouble

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Tokiya's the one causing trouble, bottle feeding, who would have thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Despite the popular belief that Otoya's the one prone to accidents, Tokiya found himself causing much more trouble that anyone would expect him to. He just couldn't say no to big, sweet eyes, and Otoya never really told him to stop.Okay, he did, Tokiya just didn't listen.Something Kels and I talk about too much and not enough





	The Time(s) Tokiya Was In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodycanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodycanta/gifts).



> What could I have in mind I wonder :)
> 
> a kind of lame gift, but a gift nonetheless. Happy anniversary!

Otoya giggled when Tokiya placed a wet kiss on his cheek, making an obnoxious sound to accompany it. He definitely took advantage of Otoya's vulnerability; he couldn't protect himself from the messy kisses and Tokiya's fringe tickling his nose with his hands full.

“Did he eat plenty?” Tokiya took care to shove himself behind Otoya with care, not to disturb his boyfriend.

“Not enough.” was the answer as Otoya leaned over to look at the bottle; not even half of it was empty. Still a long way to go, and his legs already felt uncomfortably hot from the heater on his lap. They could exchange places, Tokiya often offered to do so as the one behind all the mess, but Otoya preferred to do it himself. He found it calming; the warmth of the heater on his legs, the weight of the bottle in one hand, and the sensation of a blanket against the other. It felt like they were doing a good job, like all the sleepless nights and tears shed were worth it despite being hard at first.

“Let's take a break, shall we?” Otoya removed the teat carefully, trying his best not to upset the baby. Despite all his efforts, the little black kitten on his lap mewled and whined, open mouth searching for food.

“Shh.” Tokiya lightly patted the kitten's face with a wet napkin to clean him, mimicking the movement the vet taught them. It was supposed to resemble a mother's loving care, something little Iris was deprived of. Instead, he found himself with two loving dads.

The exchange couldn't be that bad, all things considered. There was no mom to care for the kitten, but he would always fall asleep on a warm bed, with a full belly, clean and hopefully happy.

“He's so cute.” Otoya cooed, lightly petting the fuzz on the top of Iris' head. The kitten often sported wild hairstyles, unable to groom himself into perfection after a bath with a cloth would leave it messy. It suited him, Otoya thought. Their little fighter, tinier and stronger than anything he knew.

“Do you still think I shouldn't have picked him up?” Tokiya teased, knowing the answer. They had this conversation often enough to predict it.

“I still think you shouldn't have gone into that alley alone and in the middle of the night.” Otoya tapped the teat against the kitten's mouth so he'd latch on it and continue eating. Feeding sessions were exhausting for everyone. Iris took a long time to finish each meal, often leaving some of the kitten formula inside a bottle, and it stressed Otoya out. He was so tiny for a kitten his age, it felt like he didn't grow at all during the weeks they'd been taking care of him. Iris' eyes were open, so were his ears, and he could waddle a little around his pit, but he still resembled more of a newborn.

“But then we wouldn't have him.” Tokiya ruffled the kitten's head with a pinky, careful not to disrupt his eating. It was rare for Iris to suckle this vigorously.

“I thought it was me who's supposed to get in trouble.”

“I didn't get in trouble.”

“You went into a dark alley in the middle of the night, didn't message anyone you'd be late, and then came back home three hours later than usual in the pouring rain and with a cat. Yes, you did get in trouble.” Otoya rarely got angry, but that night not even a sight of a helpless kitten seemed to calm him down. He was scared, Tokiya wasn't picking up a phone, and then he returned with a kitten they had no time for.

Yes, he _did_ get in trouble.

And if he sneezed the next day a little too often for comfort, Otoya for the first time in his life decided that Tokiya got what he deserved. _Serves him well_ he'd think while preparing a bottle, Tokiya forbidden from getting near the kitten not to get any germs on him.

Tokiya didn't answer; he pouted instead, his eyes narrowing to glare at Otoya. It was the face he'd pull every time after losing an argument with Otoya and while it did look immensely cute, Otoya couldn't give in. He couldn't show Tokiya it was effective.

Iris hiccuped and the teat fell out of his mouth. He meowed again, but this time definitely not due to hunger; his bottle was empty. It was comforting to look at because the more he ate the healthier he got. They both loved that little ball of fluff, and as much as Otoya was angry and disappointed with Tokiya for doing something this reckless, he couldn't imagine life without Iris. And it's been barely a few weeks.

“Potty time!” Otoya said in a sing-song voice and carefully placed Iris on Tokiya's lap before gathering the bottle and heating pad.

“Why am I the one for the potty time?”

“You're good at this.” Otoya stuck out his tongue in mischief as he jumped to his feet and headed to the kitchen. It wasn't that Tokiya was good at this. There was nothing to be good at, but it smelled, and Otoya saw it as fair: he feeds, Tokiya helps with potty time. They both got to be involved in Iris' upbringing, Tokiya just got the dirty part of the job.

Sometimes they took turns when it was Tokiya to prepare the formula and feed the kitten, but it was Otoya who was more versatile with different cries of Iris. He knew well which cry was a cry for comfort, which cry was a cry of annoyance when something didn't work according to the kitten's plan, and which was for feeding time.

With the tap turned on to clean the bottle, Otoya didn't hear Tokiya enter the kitchen. The noise of the trashcan being opened startled him and he got some water on his shirt. It matched the other one he made himself just a few seconds ago.

“A kiss.” Tokiya presented Otoya with Iris bundled up in his pale red blanket. His little whiskers tickled when Otoya placed a soft peck on the top of his head. Iris meowed and shook his head a little, pink tongue licking at the remaining milk.

“A kiss?” this time for Tokiya, for being such a good dad for their little furry baby.

“Just don't bring another one, okay?” Otoya laughed sheepishly.

“I promise.”

 

The next cat came about a year later. Rosso was bigger than Iris when they first got him, had very sharp claws, hated baths, and Tokiya brought him in during a storm, tip-toeing to the bathroom to prolongate Otoya's unawareness of a yet another feline in the house. It worked for about a minute until something red jumped out of the bathroom, ran across the entire house, and hid under a cupboard, hissing at everything that moved.

And people said it'd be Otoya to bring animals into their house.

 


End file.
